For Love Alone
by BlossomStorm
Summary: What happens when a lowly gardener and a lovely princess meet eyes over a crowd? Just a small oneshot about a princess and a certain treehugging activist ... PLEASE R&R!


She'd first seen him on a trip through the city, greeting the people and blessing their work.

_He'd first seen her gliding by his abode, graceful and sweet … angelic._

Dirt smothered his hands, knees and boots and he'd smeared it on his cheeks, wiping the sweat and toil of the day away.

_She was cloaked in silk, perfume and elegance, walking the street like she were dancing, the sunlight reflecting off her golden locks like a halo._

She'd never really noticed him before. She hadn't heard of his projects, hadn't realized he was so brilliant. But now, up close … it was different. She was interested.

_It wasn't that he'd never seen her before. Of course he had—she was a princess, a symbol of the country, an easily recognizable icon—but to see her up close … he was in awe._

Their first encounter had passed quickly. She'd ventured back to the castle, gone into her chamber, and sat at her telescope, pointing its end downward, at the town … at him.

_He'd gone inside later that evening, after the day's work, and dreamed of her._

Each day thereafter, she observed the moon, the stars … and him. Her astrology and astronomy studies grew shorter each day, making steadily more time for her to study his life. His causes became her causes, and she secretly sent him anonymous donations, channeling her love into his passion.

_He saw a little piece of her in every new flower he cultivated, each new bloom perfect and beautiful. He threw himself into his work, finally bringing greenery to the Barrens, as if he were channeling Soa himself, sewing love into every seed planted._

She'd grown slowly more attached to him with every passing day. His brilliance, his passion, his heart ... She watched her sister walk the halls of the castle, groaning over the absence of her kingly suitor, and wondered at her own love's destiny. Would he feel the same way?

_He'd looked up to the castle several times throughout the past few weeks, wondering where the money was coming from and if the royals were even remotely interested in his life's work. Surely the princess wouldn't find much interest in soil and seeds and green, would she?_

And then she'd decided. It was time. When the news came in that the world would live on, and after her sister had left for Serdio, she ventured forth into the town, with her father and Fester at her sides.

_And then he'd seen her in the town again, this time with the king and the astronomer. They walked through the streets with purpose, heads held high, as though they knew right where they were headed. _

He was bent over his work, calloused hands deep in his garden, his face tanned and freckled from long hours in the sun. He appeared to toil tirelessly, energetic over his discoveries and rejoicing in the future of the barrens. She silently rejoiced with him, happy her funds had gone to good use, and thrilled she could finally tell him that she'd been his benefactor all the while.

_She cleared her throat, a musical sound, and he whirled toward the princess, bowing exaggeratedly and kissing her knuckles. To his delight, she didn't seem to mind that he'd just marred her delicate hand with soil and mud. She only giggled, her lovely blue eyes narrowing, her dainty nose scrunching up in glee._

The king and the astronomer nodded in greeting, as if they approved of her choice.

_The plants suddenly seemed greener and more beautiful in her presence._

And he said "Hello, my name is Nello."

_And she said, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Lisa."_

And they both realized theirs was a love borne of interests. They were for justice and peace and beauty … and for love alone.

* * *

_I thought I would give these guys some time. Not enough fics up here about them, and I think they're cute. I don't really think the game gives enough indication that Lisa and Nello will stay together or even enter a serious relationship, for that matter, but again, I gave it a shot. Hope you liked it. ;)_


End file.
